justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Hard (Mashup) |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) |nosm = |mc = Mandy/Fuchsia-Brownish |pc = |gc = Tangerine Yellow |lc = Orange (Classic) Orange (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = |pictos = 72 (Classic) 126 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Wild |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Wild" by featuring is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has dark brown hair that changes to purple during the chorus. She wears a jumpsuit with a pattern that holds a resemblance to Tron suits. It changes colors and patterns with the beat of the song. During the chorus, the suit is dark purple with pink lights. In the other parts, her suit is black with yellow stars. She also wears purple platform heels. She has a bold yellow-orange outline. Background The dance begins in a pitch black area with two glowing edged spirals of two colors - magenta and cyan. The smoke of the two colors also appears. The spirals recoil and re-appear at random. The dance then moves on to a white area with black smoke appearing. Unlike the smoke in the first area, the black smoke does not disappear completely. Then, the dance goes to another dark place. This time, glowing red smoke appears and lights up the area. The dance switches between these three areas but spends the most time in the original area. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands down to up quickly at the start of the chorus. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands up in a semi-circle. Wild GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 WildGold.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 WildGold2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Wild has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. Dancers *''Wild'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been'' (Classic) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Wild'' Dance Quest Wild appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Lucky Appearances in Mashups Wild ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Wild * All About That Bass (Divas) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Want To Want Me Appearances in Playlists Wild appears in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * Solo ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance 2014 * Solo Captions Wild ''is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Come Fight * Tiger Claws * Wild Punch Trivia *''Wild is the third song by Jessie J in the series. *''Wild'' is the first song in the series to feature Big Sean. *The album version of this song is used in-game, where Big Sean s part is placed in the bridge instead of the second chorus, and Dizzee Rascal s is completely omitted. ** Additionally, the "Wild wild wi wi oh oh oh oh oh oh" part is added a second time, just before Big Sean starts rapping. ** In addition, this version makes Big Sean say "Jessie J, Sean Dean" at the beginning instead of "B.I.G. Sean Dean" before he starts rapping in the second chorus. *"Damn" is censored. *In the coach s second form, the spots on the jumpsuit sometimes go from yellow to white. *The lyric "You keep me moving forward" appears twice. *The following lyric errors are present on all games: **The line "It s no wonder I look this ... good" is misinterpreted as "It s wonder a''' I look this ... good". **"Hands '''to my heart" is misinterpreted as "Hands on my heart” the first time it is sung.” ***The second time the lyric is sung, it is corrected. *The coach for this song looks like Jessie J in the Price Tag music video during the parts where she is wearing a black jumpsuit, but instead of it lighting up and changing patterns it has laced patterns. *In Wild s files, it can be seen that all of the Gold Moves were not supposed to be Gold Moves. There is also a Beta pictogram that resembles the three Gold Move pictograms from Rich Girl and is uncolored. *''Wild'' (Mashup) has the following glitches: **In the Mashup on Wii, PS3 and Wii U, the first time Where Have You Been makes an appearance, you only get "GOOD", no matter what. The second time Where Have You Been comes in, you can only get "OK" even when you are doing the moves right. The last time she comes in, you get nothing but "X" in the Mashup. This may be some type of bug but this glitch has never been repaired. **Sometimes, no moves are counted for during Where Have You Been s final appearance. **Sometimes, the Gold Move effect can be heard randomly. *The background resembles Blame. **An effect from this routine is later reused in Blame. *Before it was announced that this song was going to be featured in , this song was leaked on the website for the World Dance Floor, along with many other songs. *The coach appears in the teaser for the song I ll House You by Don Diablo ft. Jungle Brothers, along with Barbra Streisand and Just Dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulw *On , the color for the outline is yellow. However, the coach s avatar has a dark grey outline. *The album background is slightly shifted up. Gallery Game Files Wild cover generic.png|''Wild'' Wild_mashup.png|''Wild'' (Mashup) Wild cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_3109fe1ba30d0915_14.png| album background wild_cover@2x.jpg| cover 167wildavatar.png|Avatar on 154.png|Avatar 200167.png|Golden avatar 300167.png|Diamond avatar wild2.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots wildopener.png|''Wild'' on the menu wildmenu.png| routine selection menu Wild menu.png|''Wild'' on the menu Wild load.png| loading screen Wild coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Wild Green Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Not a Gold Move) Beta Pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) Others wildextractjessieauds.PNG WildBG.jpg|Background Wildglitchmash.gif|The scoring glitch with Where Have You Been s final appearance in the Mashup Videos Official Music Video Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal Teaser Wild - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - Wild Just Dance Now - Wild - 5* Stars Wild - Jessie J Ft. Big Sean - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - Wild Wild - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Wild (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Wild Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Big Sean Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017